Na obcej ziemi
by cooky77
Summary: Opowiedziana w krótkich słowach historia kolejnej podróży na obcą planetę.
1. Atak

Nic nigdy nie jest takie samo. Bezpieczna przystań istnieje tylko w snach.

Przypominasz sobie tę oczywistą prawdę, gdy jest niemal za późno. Nie tak miało być. Zupełnie nie tak. Los znów z ciebie zadrwił. Drużyna w rozsypce. Jeden po drugim ulegają naporowi wroga. Czy ty również podzielisz ich los?

Walcz. Tylko to ci pozostało. Walcz do końca. Do ostatniego tchu.

Nie masz już pocisków. Bezużyteczna broń ciąży, niemal parzy skórę dłoni. Zostałeś sam.

To nie jest ucieczka. To twoja jedyna nadzieja na sprowadzenie ich do domu. Czemu więc czujesz się jak zdrajca? Nie opuszczasz ich. Nie zapominasz. Dajesz im szansę.


	2. Przetrwanie

Korowód wspomnień przetoczył się przez twoją głowę. Zawirował, zamrugał, a potem zgasł. Pozostała pustka. Nic, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, nie miało teraz znaczenia. Nauczyłeś się tego już dawno. Przeżyć. To twoje obecne zadanie.

Przytulasz twarz do zimnej ziemi. Czujesz zapach rosy i nadchodzącej jesieni. Mdła woń, zapowiedź rozkładu, drażni zmysły.

Kroki rozbrzmiewają niebezpiecznie blisko. Kulisz się w swej kryjówce, czujny, gotowy do ataku. Wciąż pozostajesz niezauważony. Nie wiesz: w wyniku treningu, czy zwykłego szczęścia, lecz jest ci wszystko jedno. Intruz oddalił się nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa. Możesz odetchnąć. Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy. Jeszcze nie poskładałeś wszystkich niewiadomych.

Ukryty przed nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem, czekasz.


	3. Więźniowie

Serce przyspiesza mimowolnie. Nie chcesz tego, ale ono zachowuje irytującą autonomię. Strach dławi w gardle. Ciężkie łańcuchy krępują twoje ruchy. Sam w ciemności musisz zmierzyć się z nieuniknionym.

Mroczną ciszę przecina ostry, pierwotny krzyk. Twoje serce zamiera w geście solidarności. Znasz ten ból. Był także twoim udziałem.

Przetrwałeś. Zachowałeś wszystkie tajemnice. To jest ważne. Tylko to. Być może przyjdą po ciebie znowu, ale tym nie musisz się dziś martwić. Wsłuchaj się w ten krzyk i módl, żeby trwał. Jest oznaką oporu. Niepogodzeniem się z klęską.

Ból kiedyś minie. Musisz w to wierzyć. Odpocznij. Będziesz potrzebował sił. Walka trwa. Musisz żyć.


	4. Obserwator

Już wiesz. Czekałeś cały dzień. Oczy zachodzą łzami, mięśnie omdlewają, ale uzyskałeś odpowiedź. Są tam. Blisko, a jednak daleko. Żyją.

Tak trudno patrzeć na ich cierpienie. Patrzysz jednak. Jednocześnie czujesz dumę. Prawdziwą, niemal ojcowską. Wiesz, że wciąż walczą. Nic, co wydarzyło się w ciągu tego dnia, nie złamało ich ducha. Oni liczą na ciebie. Wierzą w twoją siłę, w twoją determinację. Wiara utrzymuje ich na powierzchni. Nie możesz ich zawieźć.

Bezlitosne słońce kończy swą wędrówkę po nieboskłonie. Zapada zmrok, cichy wspólnik nieuchronnej zbrodni.

Musisz być silny. Dla siebie i dla nich. Zamykasz oczy i bierzesz ostatni oddech. Wiesz, co robić.


	5. Łowca

Stopa za stopą. Bezszelestnie, nieomal bez śladu. Palce zaciśnięte na zimnej rękojeści, wzrok utkwiony w pochylonej postaci. W ciemności sam jesteś jak duch. Nikt się ciebie nie spodziewa. Dłoń uniesiona, ostrze spada w dół. Krew, gęsta i czarna, gorącym strumieniem zalewa twoje ręce. Jej słodki zapach oszałamia. Jęk konającego brzmi jak muzyka. Jesteś dziś wirtuozem. Pragniesz tej muzyki. Powtarzasz ją niemal bezwiednie. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Bez końca.

Jesteś dziś aniołem śmierci. Nauczyłeś się tego już dawno.

Woń strachu towarzyszy ci w marszu, lecz to nie twój strach. Ty przecież nie czujesz. Jesteś aniołem zemsty i wybawienia.

Wyruszasz na łów.


	6. Ucieczka

Noc nie daje ukojenia. Wsłuchujesz się w mroczną ciszę. Mącą ją jedynie ciężkie oddechy dobiegające z sąsiednich cel. Urywane, niespokojne, drżące. Oni śpią, lecz nawet w sennych marzeniach wciąż przeżywają koszmar zniewolenia. Całe istnienie zamknięte w tym oddechu. Wątłym dowodzie życia.

Twoje powieki ciążą, ale wiesz, że nie zaśniesz. Czuwasz.

Szmer lżejszy niż powiew wiatru zwiastuje zmianę. Zapach krwi i potu wypełnia nozdrza, gdy ciemna postać wyłania się nagle z niebytu. Straszna, a zarazem wspaniała. Tak właśnie wyobrażałeś sobie śmierć.

Kajdany spadają. Silna dłoń ciągnie cię w górę. „Nie zostawiamy swoich". Słowo stało się ciałem.

Nie umrzesz tutaj. Nie dzisiaj.


	7. Powrót

Szybciej! Dalej! Pościg nie uznaje zmęczenia.

Biegnij, biegnij, nie zatrzymuj się nawet na chwilę. Jeszcze krok. Jeszcze dwa. Biegnij! Pot zalewa oczy. Stopy tracą rytm. To nic, już niedaleko. Biegnij. Ku jaśniejącej w mroku bramie. Ku wolności.

Wróg nie zrezygnuje tak łatwo. Wkradłeś się do samego serca i boleśnie obnażyłeś jego pychę. Pragnie zadośćuczynienia. Pragnie krwi. Wiesz, że drugiej szansy nie będzie.

Kolana załamują się nagle. Nie usłyszałeś ryku ognistego pocisku, zaskoczył cię. Jakże to? Teraz, kiedy już niemal doprowadziłeś ich do domu? Ktoś jednak spłaca zaciągnięty wcześniej dług. Mocne ręce trzymają cię w objęciach. Już niedaleko. Niebawem wstanie świt.


	8. Walka

Kolana zderzają się z zimnym metalem rampy. Wróciłeś. Wszyscy wróciliście, ale nie tak miało być. Zupełnie nie tak. Miękki ciężar przytłacza cię. Przelewa się przez ciebie, gorący, lepki. Krzyczysz w panice i jak za dotknięciem różdżki twoje brzemię znika. Widzisz jego twarz. Bladą plamę we wszechogarniającej czerwieni. Oddala się, kołysana w takt równego kroku sanitariuszy.

Za wolność trzeba czasem zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Podarował ją wam. Czy dlatego to on musiał ponieść konsekwencje? Cóż za ironia losu.

Walka trwa, ale tym razem ty nie możesz mu pomóc. Bezradny stajesz w obliczu przeznaczenia. Modlisz się, by nie było za późno.

I czekasz.


	9. Koszmary

Śmierć podąża za tobą. Krok w krok, niczym wierna towarzyszka chłopięcych zabaw. Jak siostra miłosierdzia towarzyszy ci od zarania dziejów. Była przy tobie, choć nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Zawsze.

Ostrze opada, a ciało poddaje się miękko. Nieustępliwy napór stali rozrywa marzenia, niweczy trud. To takie proste.

Patrzą na ciebie tysiące niedokończonych istnień. Oskarżycielski wzrok przeszywa na wskroś. Naprawdę ty jesteś sprawcą? Nie zaznasz spokoju. Zimne palce zaciskają się coraz mocniej. Ciągną, choć próbujesz walczyć. Nieustępliwe, bezwzględne. Toniesz w morzu przelanej krwi.

Cichy głos wypełnia nagle pustkę. Brzmi, zawieszony w martwym powietrzu. Krystalizuje się, nie pozwala opaść na dno.


	10. Ocalenie

Znajomy zapach wita cię u progu świadomości. Otula twoje ciało niczym stary, wytarty pled. Każdy twój powrót związany jest z tą wonią. Cierpką, właściwie nieprzyjemną, a jednocześnie wyczekiwaną. Charakterystyczną dla tego miejsca. Ten zapach to znak, że wróciłeś naprawdę.

Nareszcie możesz odpocząć. Wykonałeś zadanie. Znowu.

Ty jednak zrobiłeś znacznie więcej. Patrzą na ciebie trzy pary oczu. Czujnych, zatroskanych, wdzięcznych. Słowa są właściwie zbędne. Wszystko co ważne możesz wyczytać z ich twarzy. Można oddać życie za jedno takie spojrzenie. Cóż, chyba mimo wszystko jesteś szczęściarzem.

Nie zapominasz, że bezpieczna przystań istnieje tylko w snach. Czasami jednak można śnić również na jawie.


End file.
